Souvenir d'une genèse
by nono.zatta
Summary: Après la bataille , Harry découvre un souvenir , oublié depuis des centaines d'années , le souvenir d'une genèse .
1. Introduction

La guerre était finie . Voldemort, vaincu , n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir , et la reconstruction de Poudlard était la priorité . Harry , seul , dans le bureau de son ancien mentor , contemplait se vide ambiant , ce bureau sans vie qui témoignait de l'absence d'Albus Dumbledore , et se sentait seul devant l'ampleur des dégâts . Autour de lui , tout était à reconstruire . La pensine , éclairait de sa lueur le coin du mur où elle était serrée . Continuant son observation , il remarqua alors , à l'intérieur d'un choixpeau mal en point , un éclat . Un flacon , une bribe de souvenir , était enfouit là , n'attendant plus que le retour de l'élu pour livrer tout ses secrets . Harry saisit le flacon , se retourna vers la pensine , et entama ainsi son voyage vers le passé , sans se douter que ce souvenir se trouvait là bien avant lui ,ses parents ou même Dumbledore .


	2. R Serdaigle

**Disclaimer : JK Rowling est la créatrice , je ne fais que reprendre son œuvre**

 **Reviews :**

 **DinaChhaya , content que mon introduction t'intrigue , continue à te creuser les méninges ,tu n'es pas loin …**

 **Maud , merci pour ton commentaire , voici un premier chapitre je l'espère tout aussi alléchant .**

* * *

Un flash , puis un château . Un personnage se trouve là , assis dans la pénombre .

Rowena Serdaigle , son diadème posé sur sa tête , arborait un air pensif . Une voix interrompit soudainement le cours de ses pensées .

« Veuillez m'excuser Dame Serdaigle , mais j'ai un problème à vous soumettre qui , je le pense , pourrait être résolu par votre sagesse . Je ne suis qu'un pauvre fermier , cultivateur de pommes , mais chaque soir , des gobelins surgissent en nombre et s'attaquent à mes pommes . J'ai bien essayé de dialoguer , mais rien y fait . Que me conseillez-vous , Ô dame éclairée ? »

« Les gobelins sont des créatures étranges , mais elles ne recourent à la violence qu'en dernier lieu . Vous devriez leur proposer de travailler dans vos vergers , en échange de quoi , ils pourraient se nourrir d'une partie de vos pommes . Cet arrangement leur conviendra certainement . »

« Je vous remercie , votre sagesse n'a d'égal qu'à votre beauté ... »

Le fermier s'en alla comme il était venu , laissant la dame seule . Seule . Cet unique mot résumait sa vie . D'autres villageois et voyageurs venaient souvent quérir sa sagesse . Après tout , ses exploits étaient chantés d'Écosse en Irlande , mais sa nature timide et réservée l'avait toujours empêché de nouer des relations à long terme , et l'avait conduit à ce lieu , son château , écarté de la civilisation , sans aucun contact avec le monde extérieur . Seule lumière de sa vie , Helena , sa fille . Rowena était aussi une voyante avisée . Chaque nuit , dans sa paisible retraite loin des tumultes de la vie en société , elle observait les étoiles , déchiffrant une part d'avenir , cachée au milieu des astres lumineux . Cependant , ce soir là , elle avait été prise d'une vision :

Un flash , du sang . Des sorciers s'entre-tuants , des enfants , se battant contre des forces obscures .Une salle de classe , un hall remplit d'enfants , puis le noir .

Elle y avait songé toute la nuit , cherchant à comprendre son rôle , le but de cette vision , et en arriva à une conclusion : les jeunes sorciers avaient besoins d'apprendre la magie , il était nécessaire de les guider , pour qu'ils puissent eux aussi défendre la paix pour les générations futures .

La dame se résolut ainsi à sortir de son château , pour entreprendre de former la première école de sorcellerie.


	3. Début du voyage

**Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre , je pense continuer à écrire sous la forme de chapitres courts , publiés le plus souvent possible , préférez vous un chapitre hebdomadaire plus long ?**

 **Disclaimer : Merci à JK Rowling créatrice de ce magnifique univers enchanté .**

 **Review : Dina , je suis heureux que mon histoire suscite de nouvelles questions , mon ambition est donc de réécrire la construction de Poudlard , c'est tout ce que je peut dire pour l'instant .**

* * *

Rowena réveilla sa fille à l'aube , lui annonçant ce qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps . Elle allait enfin pouvoir sortir du château ! Sa joie fut cependant rapidement atténuée quand elle apprit que sa mère l'accompagnait . Elle fit tout de même son baluchon , et , après avoir bu un jus de citrouille , les deux femmes partirent sur le chemin , ne sachant quand elle reverraient leur demeure .

Après quelques minutes à marcher , Helena interpella sa mère :

« Dites-moi , mère , où nous dirigeons nous ? »

« Nos futures écoliers auront besoins de modèles , des figures capables de leur transmettre les valeurs du bien : le courage , la sagesse , la générosité … Nous nous dirigeons donc vers Greenford , un petit village d'Irlande , où vit Helga Poufsouffle . »

« Qui est-elle ? »

« Si je devait la définir en un seul mot , je dirai générosité . On raconte beaucoup de choses à son égard , mais voici je que j'ai entendu . Premièrement , elle refuse qu'on lui accorde quelconque titre de noblesse , ou particule . Tout le monde l'appelle Helga , et cela lui convient très bien . Helga donc , à de grands pouvoirs , elle aurait pût se construire un château , devenir une championne des duels magiques , cependant , et c'est ici le plus intéressant , elle à choisi de consacrer sa vie aux autres . Se spécialisant dans les sorts alimentaires , elle préfère prendre soin de ses voisins : elle les nourrit les paysans n'ont donc plus besoin de cultiver la terre pour se nourrir , et plus aucune créature magique n'est exploitée dans les champs autour de son village . En un claquement de doigts , elle sème le blé , ramasse les citrouilles et prépare un pudding . De plus , elle à aussi quelques notions de soins du corps : lorsqu'une personne est malade , ce qui n'arrive que très rarement grâce à la qualité de leur nutrition , elle peut la soigner en quelques minutes . Sa pierre à l'ouvrage sera celle de la tolérance ... »

« L'as tu déjà rencontrée ?»

« Non , d'ailleurs je pense que nous arrivons . D'après ce que je sais , sa maison est à l'entrée du village, nous y arrivons. »

Rowena regardait la maison d'Helga avec incompréhension : on entendait des clameurs sortirent de la maison , des rires , des chants .Au dessus d'elle , une pancarte indiquait « auberge de la citrouille pressée » . Finalement , mère et fille passèrent le pas de la porte .


	4. H Poufsouffle

**Disclaimer : Merci à JK Rowling créatrice de ce magnifique univers enchanté .**

 **Reviews : , voici la rencontre avec un des 4 fondateurs , j'ai nommé : Helga Poufsouffle .**

 **Dina , j'espère que le caractère de miss Poufsouffle te plaira toujours autant …**

Les Serdaigle trouvèrent à l'intérieur une euphorie des plus bruyantes . Les villageois , installés sur des tables en bois buvaient dans de grandes choppes un liquide entre le jaune et le brun , dont les effluves parfumaient la pièce . Circulant entre des murs d'une couleur orangée , encadrés de poutres en bois , une femme replète distribuait des tartes aux savoureux parfums de citrouille , et apportait pour ceux dont la choppe heurtait frénétiquement la table une nouvelle choppe . Cherchant du regard la gérante de ce lieu , La dame Serdaigle aborda finalement , faute d'identifier celle qu'elle recherchait , la serveuse .

« Pardonnez moi , je suis Rowena Serdaigle . Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre travail , mais ma fille Helena et moi , aurions souhaité rencontrer Helga Poufsouffle .

-Bien sur mes jolies , vous l'avez en face de vous , mais appellez moi Helga , ce sera plus simple . Vous vouliez me parler , je suis un peu occupé pour l'instant mais asseyez vous , je vous apporte quelque chose ?

-Eh bien … Que me proposez-vous Helga ?

-VOUS ! Pas de ça entre nous , vous êtes chez moi , vous me tutoyer . Ok Rowena , je peut t'appeler Rowena ? Oui bien sûr ! je t'apporte tout de suite la spécialité de la maison . »

Et la gérante s'en fus aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé . Mère et fille s'installèrent au fond de la salle autour d'une table ronde . Elle se firent aussi discrètes que possible , ne voulant pas attirer l'attention . Helga revint 5 minutes plus tard , une choppe à la main et un plat à tartes dans l'autre .

« Voila ma dernière création , la bièraubeurre . Buvez , vous allez adorer . Et voici une tarte à la citrouille toute chaude . Bon appétit ! » Et elle partit servir une autre table .

Rowena avala une gorgée de sa chope , et , en appréciant le goût , continua à siroter sa boisson . Helena regarda avec dédain la tarte aux citrouilles .

« Sommes-nous sensées manger sans couvert ni assiettes ? »

Ayant l'habitude de trouver une table dressée à chaque repas , Rowena répondit avec hésitation :

« Je suppose que … oui ! ». Voulant montrer l'exemple elle attrapa une part de tarte et mordit dedans . Elle eut alors une explosion de saveurs en bouche . Jamais aucun de ses serviteurs ne lui avait préparé un si bon plat ! Les deux femmes se regardèrent , et engloutirent la tarte en deux en trois mouvements .Quand l'activité de l'auberge diminua , Helga revint à leur table .

« Je vois que vous avez apprécié ! Rowena , tu as une bonne descente ! Mais bon , soyons sérieuses. Dites-moi ce qui vous amène ?

-Comme vous avez certainement dut l'entendre , j'ai quelques talents pour la magie , et …

-Désolé ma fille mais c'est la première fois que je te vois . MARCEL ? Tu connais une certaine Rowena Serdaigle ? »

Un client au bout de la salle se retourna

« Mais si , rappelle-toi , hier encore on chantait les exploits de Miss Rowi à tue-tête !

\- Merci mon marcel , ça y est c'est revenu . Rowena Serdaigle , contente de te connaître . Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ?

-Eh bien , ma fille et moi sommes en quête de sorciers d'exception , pour former les prochaines générations à l'art de la magie . Je pense que tu devrais faire partie de cette aventure .

-Moi ? Eh bien , j'ai déjà appris à Paulette mes sorts d'alimentation , mais c'est tout ! Merci d'avoir pensé à moi , je sens que l'aventure va pétiller ! Si Paulette peut me remplacer , j'accepte de partir . »

Le lendemain , Helga , transportant un baluchon mesurant le triple de celui des Serdaigle rejoignit les deux femmes pour cette aventure qui , comme elle le pensait , risquait de pétiller .


	5. Un sombre passé

**Disclaimer : Merci à JK Rowling créatrice de ce magnifique univers enchanté .**

 **Reviews : Harry , je pense que le prochain sera notre griffon adoré , mais ce chapitre ne lui est pas dédié , je te propose d'en découvrir plus sur notre chère Helga .**

 **Dina , Je dois t'avouer que je me suis bien amusé à écrire le chapitre précédent , celui si est un peu plus triste , je te laisse découvrir .**

Nos trois héroïnes continuaient leur chemin le long des cotes d'Irlande , tant bien que mal . Si Rowena avait insisté pour transplaner jusqu'au prochain lieu de leur pèlerinage , Helga , elle , avait insisté pour effectuer cette marche à pieds : « Marcher , ça forme les amitiés ! » se plaisait elle à raconter chaque fois que la fatigue du voyage se faisait sentir , ou qu'une pluie torrentielle s'épanouissait sur l'Irlande toute entière .

Un jour peut de temps après leur départ de Greenford , un de ces jours où la pluie ne s'arrête pas , Helena trouva pour seul distraction une conversation avec Helga , avec qui elle appréciait parler lorsque le besoin de distraction , ou d'avoir une oreille attentive à ses émotions , se faisait sentir .

« Ma mère te paraît peut-être froide , mais elle n'a pas toujours été comme ça . Autrefois , elle chantait , elle riait , mais c'était avant que … » Helena ferma les yeux , émue .

« Ma chérie , tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de tout me raconter , si cela te fait de la peine …

\- Non , j'ai besoin d'en parler . » Les yeux embués , Helena ouvrit pour la première fois son cœur à quelqu'un depuis ce terrible jour .

« Lorsque j'étais petite , nous étions une famille heureuse , mon père , ma mère , et moi .Avec mon père , nous pouvions passer des heures dans le parc du château , étendu sur l'herbe à regarder les nuages , sans parler , juste pour être ensembles. Le soir , ma mère nous rejoignait et nous observions les étoiles , cherchant du regard la constellation du dragon ou celle de la sirène . En ces temps là , ma mère était la plus heureuse des femmes . Sa voix au chant mélodieux pouvait enchanter n'importe quel arbre , notre jardin n'avait jamais était aussi beau . Elle disait tout le temps que mon père était sa muse . Mais , ce bonheur ne devait pas durer . Un jour mon père est tombé gravement malade , atteint par le maléfice d'une mage noir qui en voulait à notre bonheur . Une semaine plus tard , l'âme de mon père quittait son corps meurtri . Ce jour là , la lueur de bonheur qui brillait dans les yeux de ma mère s'est éteint à jamais . Sa voix , si belle autrefois, s'est cassée , laissant dépérir notre jardin familial . Depuis , je ne regarde plus les nuages , ni les étoiles . Ma mère s'est enfermée dans sa timidité . Ce jour là , mon père , dans son dernier voyage , à emporté dans sa valise une part de nous-mêmes ... » conclu Helena , des larmes roulant sur ses joues , pâles comme la neige .

La gorge serrée , Helga se confia pour la première fois , libérant pour la première fois toute sa peine.

« Mon cœur , j'aimerais te consoler , te dire que la mort ne triomphe jamais , mais ton histoire , ainsi que la mienne parle d'elles-mêmes . Quand j'étais enfant , et tu peut me croire , ses souvenirs reviennent de loin , ma vie n'était pas des plus paisibles . Encore plus surprenant , il fut un temps où je faisais même partit d'une famille de la noblesse irlandaise très respectée . Ma mère , qui m'avait élevé seule , à toujours été très exigeante , me poussant toujours à faire mieux . À l'époque , j'aurai tout fait pour la rendre fière . Mais je ne réussissait qu'à susciter du mépris . Un jour , j'ai enfin compris quelque chose de fondamental : emprisonnée dans les règles du protocole , et de la bonne conduite , ma mère n'avait jamais sût aimer . Sa famille ne lui avait jamais dit ces deux mots , qui changent tout , ' je t'aime' . Malheureusement , le jour où je le comprenait , je contemplait une lueur de fierté dans les yeux de ma mère , sur son lit de mort . Cette terrible histoire m'a fait prêter serment : au chevet de ma mère, je lui ai juré que je ne laisserait plus personne sans amour . Depuis ce jour , je contribue au combat de la vie contre la mort , en tendant la main , à qui en a besoin , qu'il l'accepte ou non . Après le départ de ma mère, je quittait le domaine , et m'installait dans un petit village , du nom de Greenford,où la pauvreté et la misère faisait souffrir les villageois . »

Helga essuya les larmes qui perlait au coin de ses yeux .

« Ma petite , je voudrais que toi aussi , tu tire les leçons de cette histoire . Ta mère , comme tout le monde , a besoin d'amour . Tends lui la main , et fais renaître le sourire sur ses lèvres . »

Rowena , au fond de la grotte où les trois femmes s'étaient abritées , pleurait en silence , ne voulant pas faire de bruits afin de ne pas embarrasser ses deux compagnonnes de voyage qui la croyais endormie .

Depuis ce jour , Helena et Helga sont devenues amies . Rowena , elle , commença à parler elle aussi à Helga , nouant ainsi , dans la marche , une amitié avec cette étrange sorcière au grand cœur .


	6. Hopcity

**Disclaimer : Merci à JK Rowling créatrice de ce magnifique univers enchanté .**

 **Reviews : Dina , Harry , merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires , voici un chapitre légèrement plus long , qui ouvre la porte d'une suite attendue depuis quelque chapitres , je n'en dit pas plus ...**

Après cette journée , Helena décida d'aller de l'avant . Elle souriait , et parfois même , elle se mettait à chanter . Sa bonne humeur avait fini par atteindre sa mère qui , quelque fois , souriait d'un air énigmatique et mélancolique . Helga , elle , restait la même personne , toujours de bonne humeur du soir au matin . Cependant , leur voyage était au point mort : à chaque village , Rowena était interpellée par des villageois dans le besoins qui voulaient entendre ses conseils , et pour ne pas arranger les choses , Helga insistait pour aider toute personne , ou même créature magique, qu'elle sentait en détresse . Les étoiles restaient silencieuses , et Rowena ne savait plus où guider son équipe éducative . Finalement , nos héroïnes retrouvèrent le chemin de leur quête au cours d'une de leur innombrables haltes , dans un petit village , portant le nom de Hopcity . Elle arrivèrent à Hopcity au milieu de la journée , bien contentes de trouver un village au milieu de ces étendues d'herbes où elles pourraient se reposer . Comme à son habitude , Helga les entraina vers l'auberge du village : elle s'était fixé depuis son départ de Greentown un second objectif : découvrir les spécialités de chaque auberge qu'elle visiterai . Elles s'installèrent donc dans l'auberge du village , la marmitte percée , et commandèrent la spécialité du maitre de maison : une soupe froide au potiron , au gout étrangement épicé . Helga avala sa soupe avec entrain , et surtout beaucoup de bruit , et clama que c'était la meilleure soupe qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de manger , tandis que Rowena avalait sa soupe gorgée par gorgée , sans dire un mot, avant d'attribuer un 9/10 à cette préparation et qu'Helena préferrait siroter du jus de citrouille tout en bavardant . Le repas passé , nos trois dames décidèrent de profiter du village , chacune de leur coté . Rowena trouva étonnant de trouver , sur une coline surplombant le village , des marches sculptées , menant au sommet de la colline . Curieuse , elle gravit les marches une à une , et ce ne fut qu'au sommet qu'elle en comprit l'intérêt : après la dernière marche , on avait installé un simple banc , aux formes simplissimes , qui devait cependant magique , lorsque l'on s'installait dessus et contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à nous : Rowena pouvait voir le village dans sont entièreté : ses maisons en bois , organisés autour de l'auberge du village , une cabane miteuse , au bord du village , et le beffroi , abimé par le temps . Elle ferma les yeux , et ssombra dans le sommeil . Pendant ce temps , tandis qu'Helena courrait dans le village , interpellant tout les villageois qu'elle croisait ,riant aux éclats , Helga harpentait les marchants de fruits et légumes , bien décidée à reproduire cette soupe au potiron , et préparer un peu de bièraubeurre pour Helena qui en raffolait . Au départ de la colline , une vielle dame , le dos courbé , enveloppée d'une cape , gravissait avec difficulté les marches une à une , ne quittant pas le sommet des yeux . Lorsqu'elle arriva au sommet , Rowena était toujours sur son banc , asoupie . La vielle dame repris son souffle , et posa une main sur l'épaule de la dame Serdaigle . Rowena sursauta , tandis que la vielle dame lui adressait ces paroles énigmatiques :

"Cela fait une semaine que je m'attend à vous trouver au sommet de la colline . Monter ces marches est fatiguant , venez me retrouver à la tombée de la nuit dans ma cabane , à l'orée du village , et je vous révèlerait ce que vous cherchez ..."

Et la vielle femme s'en fut , sans même attendre la réponse de notre voyageuse . Comme elles l'avaient convenu , les trois femmes se retrouvèrent à la chambre d'auberge qu'elles avaient loué . Lorsque Rowena et Helena entrèrent , la pièce sentait déjà la soupe au potiron , et la bièraubeurre .

"Le gérant m'a laissé utiliser ses cuisines , installez vous !"

Pendant le repas , Rowena leur raconta sa curieuse rencontre , et elles décidèrent d'aller retrouver la vielle dame dès le repas finit . Lorsque les trois femmes se présentèrent devant la cabane , la porte s'ouvrit d'elle même . À l'intérieur , il y avait pour seul mobilier , une petite table ronde en bois , ainsi qu'un meuble où était étalées de vielles fioles , ainsi que deux chaises . Le toit semblait être superposé , sans aucun lien avec les murs qu'il surplombait . La vielle femme interrompit le cours de leurs observations :

"Je suis Saskya Weasley" marmonna t-elle , enlevant son capuchon , laissant apparaître une vielle femme rousse aux nombreuses rides .

"Je crois que vous recherchez quelqu'un ?"

Rowena , s'installant sur la deuxième chaise , lui répondit calmement :

"En effet nous cherchons un sorcier ou une sorcière qui "

"Je sais ce que vous cherchez" l'interrompit Saskya Weasley .

"Je peut vous aider"

En un claquement de doigts , le toit se défit de ses attaches , révélant au dessus de la table la pleine lune .

"Ce que les étoiles ne vous ont pas révélé , la Lune me le dira ." La vielle dame posa alors une vasque au milieu de la table , où la lune pouvait se refléter . Frolant l'eau de ses mains , elle se mit à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles , faisant tourner ses mains le long de la vasque . Fermant les yeux , une voix rauque surgit de la bouche de la sorcière en trance :

"Je vois un fort , le fort Alma . Là-bas , un homme , entouré de flammes se bat pour son pays , déterminé à repousser l'envahisseur . Il est entouré de lumière , son courage est pur , il est aussi habile escrimeur que jeteur de sort . C'est pourtant un homme solitaire , attendant une quête , un sens plus profond à sa vie . Voila ce que vous devez trouver"

La vielle femme rouvrit les yeux , et ne les retint pas plus longtemps dans sa maison . Cette fois le voyage pouvait reprendre !


	7. Le fort Alma

**Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre après une semaine de vacances qui m'ont permis d'écrire un chapitre plus long et réfléchi , qui je l'espère plaira tout autant .**

 **Reviews :**

 **Dina , Godric entre enfin en scène , mais il n'est pas seul … Bonne lecture !**

Nos trois sorcières arrivèrent au fort Alma une semaine plus tard . Depuis l'extérieur , on pouvait entendre l'effervescence qui régnait en ces lieux , comparables à la ruche d'une colonie d'abeilles. Depuis le haut des remparts , un homme vêtu de fer les interpella :

« Halte là ! Vous vous tenez devant le fort Alma , fierté de sa majesté le roi d'Angleterre , fils de Edwin III , porteur du sceptre royal . » Quittant son air solennel , le soldat continua sur un ton plus railleur :

« Trois bonnes femmes devant un fort de guerre , on dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague ! Vous venez pour quoi ? Il reste de la place en cuisine , et nos quartiers auraient bien besoin d'une femme de ménage . Alors , qui choisit quoi ? »

Helga choisit sans hésitation les cuisines , puis vint le tour d'Héléna . Ne se sentant pas à l'aise aux milieu des fourneaux , elle opta pour le ménage . Cependant , Rowena s'avança , et dit sur un ton assez cassant :

« Je ne vient pas m'occuper de vous , homme de métal . Je suis venu voir les jeteurs de sort de ce fort , conduisez moi à eux »

L'homme de fer , surpris , ouvrit les portes du fort , et orienta notre dame aigle vers une grande tour qui se trouvait nichée au fond du fort , dominant par sa hauteur . À l'entrée , un homme blond , d'une vingtaine d'années se présenta à elle :

« Tu es venue solliciter une audience … Je sens un grand pouvoir en toi , cependant les règles sont strictes : qui souhaite rencontrer les occupants de cette tour doit montrer sa valeur . Cette tour n'as pas de porte , essaye de rentrer , puis nous reparlerons de cette audience . » L'inconnu rajouta alors avec un sourire charmeur « Au fait , je m'appelle Lucas Prior , ne l'oublie pas ! » Et , se changeant en phénix , il disparut par la fenêtre qui se trouvait au plus haut de la tour .

Helena commença alors à observer autour d'elle : deux soldats s'occupaient déjà de ses compagnonnes de voyage , qui se dirigeaient vers le bâtiment central , tandis qu'autour d'eux , des soldats parcouraient la cour de part en part . Enfin , elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait : entassées dans un coin , de grosses pierres tombées depuis de la dernière attaque du fort . Rassemblant son pouvoir , Rowena leva les mains , puis se concentra .

« Wingardium Leviosa » Et les pierres commencèrent à s'envoler , pour former un escalier montant jusqu'à la fenêtre de la tour .

Elle gravit alors les marches , d'un pas tranquille , puis passa alors l'encadrement de la fenêtre .

« Finite Incantatem » Et les pierres retombèrent sur le sol , empêchant qu'on la suive .

À l'intérieur , dans une salle illuminée d'un flambeau et entourée d'alcôves , Rowena retrouva Lucas , mais il n'était pas seul . Se trouvant accoudé nonchalamment au bord d'une des alcôves , un homme inspectait Rowena du coin de l'oeuil . Rowena L'observa attentivement : l'homme faisait environ 1m 90 , la quarantaine , il portait une cote de mailles avec un lion dessiné sur le plastron ,et avait des cheveux longs d'un blond penchant vers le roux , tombant sur ses épaules . Rowena se plut ensuite à détailler son visage : une mâchoire angulaire , des yeux qui semblaient pouvoir nous transpercer d'un regard , et des lèvres , que dire de ses lèvres qu'on aimerait … Rowena se mit un gifle mentale . À quoi pensait-elle ? Cet homme était celui de la vision , elle n'était là que pour le recruter . L'homme prit alors la parole , d'une voix profondément rauque :

« C'est une plaisanterie Lucas , tu m'a vraiment fait venir pour une femme ? Soyons un peu sérieux , nous utilisons des sorts de combats , pas des sorts ménagers . Tu ne veux pas dormir seul ce soir , cela te regarde , mais ne m'amène pas tes conquêtes , nous sommes en guerre . »

« Je t'assure que non , d'ailleurs on ne se connaît même pas , et . »

N'écoutant que sa colère , Rowena lui coupa la parole

« Vous doutez de mes compétences ? Savez-vous seulement qui je suis ? Être un femme n'est pas un handicap , et je suis prêt à le prouver sur le champ » , ajouta elle en se rapprochant de lui .

L'homme , impressionné par son audace , lui souffla ces quelques mots :

« Vous voulez une mise à l'épreuve ? Et bien je vais vous mettre à l'épreuve . Godric Gryffondor » Il tendit la main à Rowena qui la serra avec poigne .

Cependant une cloche se mit à carillonner , interrompant cet échange .

« Les français recommencent ! Restez là , et ne nous gênez pas ! »

Les deux hommes lui tournèrent le dos et s'en allèrent par la fenêtre . Rowena eu juste le temps de les contempler , puis ils disparurent . Après une deuxième gifle mentale , Rowena décida qu'elle devait prêter main forte à ces deux sorciers et sortit par la fenêtre aussi rapidement que possible .

À l'extérieur , les soldats couraient dans toute les directions . Arrivant depuis la mer , une vingtaine de bateaux armés du pavillons français approchait des cotes , sous une pluie de flèches anglaises . Au bout de la muraille , Lucas et Godric lançaient des boules de feu à leurs attaquants défendant tant bien que mal le fort . Elle se rapprocha d'eux et Godric hurla , pour se faire entendre à coté de la clameur du combat :

« Que faites-vous ici , vous allez vous blesser ! »

« Je ne suis pas sans défenses , laissez moi vous aider »

« Ce n'est pas votre place , les femmes et les enfants son déjà à l'intérieur , rejoignez les ! »

Rowena se mit alors à hausser le ton , plus fort que son allié récalcitrant :

« Cela suffit ! Vous me croyez incapable ? Voyez par vous même ! Feudeymon ! »

À ces mots , un aigle de feu sortit de sa baguette , et se dirigea vers les navires ennemis . En quelques secondes , la bataille fut remportée . Godric et Lucas , la bouche ouverte , regardèrent la sorcière sans trouver quoi dire . Godric fut finalement le premier à se remettre , un genou à terre il s'adressa à Rowena :

« Je me suis trompé … Vous êtes une puissante sorcière , pardonnez-moi . »

« Relevez vous ! Je suis venu pour vous rencontrer , peut être pourrions nous discuter en privé ? »

Lucas , fronçant les sourcils sans vraiment savoir pourquoi lui demanda :

« Je peut venir aussi ? » Et la sorcière , après un instant de réflexion accepta .

Une fois seuls dans la tour , Rowena leur expliqua son projet , et sa volonté d'accueillir Godric dans son équipe , ce à quoi il répondit :

« Vu les dégâts que vous avez fait , les français ne reviendront pas de si tôt ! Je crois que j'ai bien mérité des vacances ! » ajouta t-il avec un rire de bon cœur qui fit perdre consistance à Rowena .

« Dans ce cas , nous partons ! »

Ce n'est qu'une fois la recette de la bièraubeurre transmise que Helga fut autorisée à sortir de la cuisine , récupérant au passage Helena qui n'avait pas ménagé ses efforts : les soldats dormiraient dans des lits propres cette nuit . Nos quatre sorciers passèrent les remparts , et s'en allèrent dans la campagne anglaise . Il n'avait pas fait 500 mètres qu'un homme les héla de loin . Le cœur de Rowena bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle distingua qui arrivait . Lucas , un sourire aux lèvres leur dit alors :

« Avouez , vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi ? ».

Et c'est alors qu'après cette halte au fort Alma , la compagnie passa d personnes , laissant Rowena plus confuse avec ses sentiments qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été jusque là .


	8. Fin de la recherche

**Reviews : désolé pour l'attente , vacances obliges . Dina , voici que les choses se précisent légèrement .**

Le soir venu , seul le ronflement d'Helga brisait le silence nocturne . Rowena , n'arrivant pas à dormir regardait d'un air pensif les étoiles , songeant à la journée qu'elle venait de vivre . Elle ne se comprenait plus : d'un coté , elle avait été profondément vexée par l'attitude macho de Godric , elle n'était pas une petite chose fragile ! Toute la journée , il n'avait cessé de trouver de nouvelles blagues pour la rabaisser … Bien sûr , il ne faisait que plaisanter , d'ailleurs , à son grand malheur , Rowena ne pouvait s'empêcher de fondre lorsqu'il accompagnait son humour d'un de ses sourires charmeurs . Et pour complexifier les choses , il y avait Lucas : gentil ,attentionné , elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de défauts à ce petit jeune qu'elle trouvait bien trop à son goût . Interrompant le cours de ses pensées , Lucas s'assit en tailleur à coté d'elle :

« Tu ne dors pas ?

Non . Je pensais à la journée . Tu sait , cela fait longtemps que j'ai débuté mon voyage . Vous trouver tout les deux était inespéré ! Je n'avait jamais vu un sorcier se transformer en animal sous mes yeux …

Eh bien , cela demande beaucoup d'efforts , mais la métamorphose , je m'y connais ! » Arrachant une feuille à l'arbre au dessus d'eux , il l'a changea en une fleur en un clin d'oeuil , et lui tendit . Il repris alors :

« J'ai été élevé dans la tour où tu m'a trouvé . Effrayé par mes pouvoirs , dès qu'ils se sont manifesté mes parents m'ont abandonné au pied de cette tour . Je n'ai jamais eu de mère … »

Rowena y vit alors plus clair : elle voyait en Lucas le fils qu'elle avait tant voulu avoir . Prenant sa main , elle lui dit :

« Tu sais j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un fils … »

Sur ces doux aveux , ils s'endormirent sous les étoiles . Le lendemain , lorsque Godric les retrouva blottis l'un contre l'autre , il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur . Faisant comme si de rien était , il les réveilla , puis après avoir mit une demie heure à réveiller Helga , la troupe se remit en marche . Ils marchèrent toute la journée , suivant Rowena qui se rapprochait lentement de son château . Le soir venu , une flûte attira leur attention . Levant la tête , ils découvrirent une femme fluette , perchée au creux d'un arbre . Les apercevant à son tour , elle sauta de son arbre et vint à leur rencontre .

« Bonjour ! C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ici ! Vous voulez être mes amis ? Je suis Rose Pince . »

Un peu étonnée , Rowena lui répondit

« À vrai dire , nous ne faisions que passer , mais que fait tu là , perchée sur un arbre ?

Eh bien je regarde les étoiles : je vous présente mes amis ? Voici Orion , Cassiopée et Pégase ! Ce sont des constellations . J'en connais une centaine . Vous n'avez pas de chance , aujourd'hui Vénus est restée cachée . Je dois y aller , deux enfants attendent après moi pour découvrir le ciel ! À plus ! »

Et elle disparue , laissant Rowena et ses compagnons perplexes .

Le lendemain , Nos 5 amis furent réveillés par un sifflement . Godric , se réveillant lame à la main , se trouva en face d'un long serpent , jaune à pois blanc , qui semblait le regarder avec étonnement . Dès qu'elle fût réveillée , Helga décréta qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire de mal . Rassemblant leurs affaires , nos voyageurs amorcèrent leur départ , lorsque leur étrange visiteur leur barra la route . Le serpent fit alors , sous les yeux d'Helena , un signe de la tête vers la droite . Elle s'écria alors :

« Il m'a fait signe ! Il veut qu'on le suive , j'en suit sûr ! »

Sa mère d'un air sévère lui répondit :

« Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Bientôt tu va me dire qu'il ta parlé ? »

N'en faisant qu'à sa tête , Helena s'en fût en courant , là où le serpent se dirigeait . Le temps que la petite troupe se mette en route , Helena avait déjà pris de l'avance . Courant , elle se retrouva dans un bois sombre et étouffant . Sentant brusquement la peur l'envahir , elle ne regarda plus où elle allait ,et trébucha sur une racine , s'écorchant contre les épines de roses qui étaient plantées là .

Nos aventuriers retrouvèrent Helena là où elle était tombée . La brume laissa alors distinguer les tours d'un château . Godric souleva Helena par la taille , et la portant sur ses épaules , il se dirigea vers la bâtisse . Il toqua trois fois , puis la porte s'ouvrit toute seule , laissant entrer nos 5 sorciers .

En haut des escaliers qui se trouvaient dans le hall d'entrée , un homme blond au visage élancé les accueilli

« Mon serpent à bien fait ce que je lui avait ordonné . Mais occupons nous avant tout de cette jeune fille ... »

Sortant une fiole de sa poche , il fit boire son contenu à Helena qui se réveilla en pleine forme . L'inconnu repris alors

« Permettez moi de me présenter : je suis Salazard Serpentard , maître des antidotes , fourchelangue , et propriétaire de ce château . Cette jeune fille a été piquée par une rose d'ébène . Laissa moi vous présenter la coupable . » Sur ces mots , il les invita à passer par le couloir attenant pour rentrer dans un salon où se tenait une petite femme aux cheveux noirs .

« Enchantée je suis Griselda Serpentard , la femme de Salazard . Les roses qui vous ont piqué sont ma création , j'en suis navrée .»

Son mari ajouta :

« Pour nous faire pardonner , vous pourrez vous reposer ici pour la nuit . Cependant , accordez moi ceci : demain , nous partirons avec vous . Mes serpents m'ont rapporté votre projet . Je suis tout à fait prêt à transmettre mon savoir des potions , et ma femme celui des plantes ».

Rowena répondit alors :

« Voila qui est entendu »

Et , ainsi , la compagnie atteint son grand complet .


	9. Le conseil des 4

**Désolé pour l'attente , voici un chapitre plus long après le retour des vacances , en espérant que vous l'apprécierez .**

 **Reviews : Maxine , l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait finie , voici que s'élève le conseil des 4 dans un chapitre plus long , mais aussi l'avant dernier de cette histoire .**

Le lendemain , Rowena rassembla la compagnie dans le grand salon pour une heureuse nouvelle qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps . Elle les fit s'asseoir autour d'un somptueux petit déjeuner , illuminé d'une dizaine de bougies , et leur annonça fièrement :

« Mes amis , j'ai là une extraordinaire nouvelle ! Cette nuit un hibou est venu toquer à ma fenêtre : c'était celui de Saskya Weasley . Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas , c'est une voyante habitant à Hopcity , qui m'avait déjà indiqué le chemin vers Godric et Lucas » Elle tourna alors un regard chaleureux vers les deux compères , sans savoir que Godric ne se croyait pas visé par ce regard illuminé . Regardant à nouveau la compagnie dans son ensemble , elle rajouta :

« Et je suis fière de pouvoir vous annoncer aujourd'hui que notre périple s'achève ! Le pèlerinage vers la connaissance que j'ai débuté avec ma fille , et que vous avez rejoint devait se terminer par cette rencontre avec Salazard et Rose . Nous avons maintenant assez de puissants sorciers pour délivrer l'enseignement aux générations futurs . Aujourd'hui , nous arriveront devant les portes de notre école je vous en fait le serment . »

Après ces réjouissances , et une fois qu'Helga eu finit une énième tartine de marmelade à la citrouille , nos voyageurs repartirent tous ensemble vers leur objectif . La journée ne passa pas très vite : mise à part Helga qui bavardait avec Helena , Salazard et sa femme avançaient la tête droite , sans parler ni laisser percevoir aucune émotion . Godric , lui , se morfondait seul dans son coin , en pensant à la dame serdaigle sans vouloir l'avouer . Lucas , qui ne reconnaissait plus son compagnon de toujours , lui attrapa le bras et lui souffla :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas fait une seule blague depuis que nous sommes partis ! Habituellement , la présence d'inconnus ne te dérange pas ! Même Rowena se demande ce que tu … Merlin , c'est pas possible !Tu es amoureux de Rowena ? »

Godric ne répondit que par un soupir , ce qui conforta Lucas dans son idée . Lucas le sermonna alors :

« Et qu'attend-tu , petit troll sans cervelle ? Je suis sûr qu'elle n'attend que ça ! »

« Le voyage t'as t-il transformé en un niffleur incapable de voir ? C'est de toi qu'elle est amoureuse ! C'est à toi qu'elle a sourit ce matin , et c'est avec toi qu'elle passa la nuit l'autre soir ! »

Termina rageusement Godric Gryffondor . Lucas , dans un rire lui répondit alors:

«Es-tu devenu fou , vielle crotte de Gobelin ! Elle a au moins le double de mon âge ! L'autre soir , comme tu dis , nous n'avons fait que nous confier : je rêvai d'avoir une mère , elle un fils . Tu comprend , elle veut être comme une mère pour moi . D'ailleurs , je dois te dire quelque chose ... » Et dans un chuchotement il rajouta « Les femmes ne m'intéressent pas … ».

Godric , sonné , réalisa qu'il se trompait depuis le début . Discrètement , il accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur de Rowena , Il lui glissa alors :

« Vous êtes sûre de pouvoir retrouver votre chemin ? Je ne dis pas ça parce que vous êtes une femme , après tout , vous vous repérez très bien dans les marchés , mais … »

D'un geste Rowena posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Godric , l'empêchant d'en dire plus . Elle attrapa ensuite sa main , et ne dit plus rien .

Le voyage se termina sans plus d'événements . Au soir , Nos compagnons arrivèrent devant le château qui allait devenir une école , et Rowena dit solennellement :

« Bienvenu chez moi , amis enseignants ! »

Lucas , emballé prit alors la parole : « Le cadre est parfait ! Il y a assez de place pour faire plusieurs dortoirs , un grand Hall , et même des salles de classe . Quand aux extérieurs , quels extérieurs ! Il n'y a plus qu'à défricher , débroussailler , planter quelques arbres , et tout sera parfait . Pour l'intérieur , je peut m'occuper de l'aménagement , je connais quelques sorts d'architectures , par contre je n'ai pas vraiment la main verte …»

Rowena rajouta qu'elle pourrait s'en occuper , et proposa à tous les voyageurs d'entrer dans le château . En bonne guide de cette quête elle déclara :

« Je pense qu'il serait approprié de se réunir pour décider de ce que nous allons devoir faire ensuite . Qui vient avec moi ? »

Godric s'avança , et prononça solennellement :

« Je parlerait en mon nom et en celui de Lucas »

De même , Salazard déclara se représenter lui et sa femme , et Helga choisit d'assister elle aussi au conseil . Nos quatre sorciers se dirigèrent vers une pièce par laquelle ont accédait après une suite de passages secrets , nécessitant tous un mot de passe . Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent , Une table éclairée à la lueur d'une bougie les attendait . Dans un coin , une vitrine poussiéreuse abritait un vieux chapeau en cuir tout recousu . Sans que personne ne parle , une voix s'éleva dans la pièce :

« Vous en avez mis du temps ! Cela fait maintenant un siècle que je vous attend ! Le conseil des 4 enfin réuni ! »

Nos quatre sorciers tournèrent la tête dans tous les sens , cherchant qui avait parlé . Lorsque Helga s'aperçut qu'une bouche s'était ouverte sur le vieux chapeau pointu , elle manqua de tomber dans les citrouilles .

« Quelle est cette horreur ! »

Rowena tourna la tête , et s'étonna :

« Ça ? Mais cela n'as toujours été qu'un vieux chapeau ! Ma famille se le transmet de génération en génération , sans savoir qui était son propriétaire , et pourquoi cet héritage est si important . »

Le chapeau magique repris alors :

« Je suis un choixpeau ! Ma maîtresse , Mariana Serdaigle , m'a laissé là après avoir découvert dans une vision ce conseil des 4 . Je suis ici pour vous guider , alors placez moi au centre de la table , et commençons cette réunion sans plus attendre , depuis le temps que je patiente ! »

Rowena attrapa le choixpeau , et tous s'installèrent autour de la table . Le choixpeau reprit alors :

« Bienvenu à vous quatre , sorciers et sorcières d'exception . Si vous êtes ici , c'est que vous représentez toute la puissance , et les valeurs d'un sorcier . Vous êtes le conseil des quatre , réunis pour transmettre vos valeurs , le courage , l'intelligence , la noblesse et la ruse , ainsi que la générosité . Je ne ferai cependant pas tous le travail à votre place , il va falloir que vous preniez quelque décisions . Alors ma première question est la suivante , Quels élèves seront admis dans cette école ? »

Il y eu alors un grand brouhaha dans la salle : Rowena , tentant d'imposer son point de vu , répétait que chaque élève devait être assez intelligent pour comprendre leur enseignement , tandis que Godric disait que plus que de l'intelligence un sorcier devait être courageux . Enfin , Salazard parlait de façon obscure de sorciers nobles , de grandes familles magiques , sans en dire plus … Helga , n'ayant pas prit la parole jusqu'ici explosa rageusement :

« Je vais vous laver la bouche avec du savon ! Peu importe si un élève et courageux , intelligent , ou même noble ! Ce qui importe , c'est que moldu , sorcier de sang pur , ou sang mêlé , nos jeunes têtes blondes portent la magie en eux ! Si la magie les a choisit , qui somme nous pour les rejeter ? La magie est un talent qui doit être exploité ! Laisser des enfants sans défense face à des pouvoirs qu'ils ne comprennent pas serait de l'inconscience ! De la folie ! Je vous le répète , qu'ils soient courageux , intelligents , nobles ou rien de tous cela , ils sont avant tous des êtres humains , qui tendent une main implorante vers nous ! C'est notre rôle de saisir ces mains , et de les tirer vers la lumière ! »

Si Godric et Rowena restèrent bouche bée et admiratifs devant un discours si passionné , Salazard articula d'une colère froide :

« Des moldu ? Pensez vous vraiment que ces enfants , ayants grandis autours de gens incultes et ignorants tout de la magie , peuvent étudier autour de nos élèves , sans les ralentir , et les empêcher de progresser ? Si nous ne faisons pas un tri , nous n'avancerons pas ! »

Le choixpeau tonna alors :

« Cela suffit ! Puisque c'est ainsi , tout les élèves ayant un potentiel magique seront accueilli dans l'école . »

Salazard répondit « C'est hors de »

« Je n'ai pas fini ! Les élèves seront divisés en quatre maisons : la maison Gryffondor rassemblera tout les sorciers courageux , la maison Serdaigle primera l'intelligence , tandis que la maison Serpentard préférera la noblesse et la ruse . Enfin , je ne pense pas que Helga me contredise , si la maison Poufsouffle accueillait tous les autres élèves , pour peut qu'ils soient magiques . Je ferai moi même la répartition , en temps que juge impartial »

Les quatre approuvèrent , pensant avoir remporté une grande bataille . Rowena reprit alors la parole :

« Pour ce qui est des matières enseignées , je pense avoir déjà quelques idées : J'enseignerai les sortilèges et charmes essentiels aux sorciers . Je pense que nous sommes d'accords pour que Salazard deviennent le maître des potions ? Sa femme pourrait être professeur de Botanique ? Godric , tu devras enseigner tout ce que tu sait sur la défense contre les forces du mal . Helga , que souhaite-tu enseigner ?

« Le soin aux créatures magiques . Il est temps que les sorciers apprennent à respecter les animaux qui les entourent , comme leurs égaux »

Godric ajouta alors : « Lucas a souhaité vous faire savoir qu'il est tout à fait disposé à enseigner l'art de la métamorphose aux élèves qui viendront dans cette école . »

Le choixpeau reprit la parole : « Nous sommes d'accord , cependant , je pense que vous allez pouvoir envoyer quelques hiboux … Ne voyez-vous aucune autre discipline à ajouter ? »

Rowena ajouta :

« Et pourquoi pas , la divination ? Après tout , des signes nous ont guidé tout au long de notre voyage ? Je pense que Saskya ferait l'affaire , je vais lui envoyer un hibou .

Godric ajouta :

« N'oublions pas Mme Pince , elle semblait s'y connaître en étoiles et en planètes . »

Ceci fut acté , et les premières matières de l'école trouvèrent un Professeur .

Helga , fronçant les sourcils s'exclama :

« Vous oubliez tous quelque chose , vous n'avez toujours pas parlé des cuisines ! Il faudra bien nourrir nos écoliers ! Je vais m'en occuper : je vais envoyer un hibou à Paulette , et elle viendra s'en occuper . Si vous êtes d'accord , je recruterai aussi quelques elfes , que je tiens à affranchir , pour l'aider en cuisine . »

N'y voyant aucun inconvénients , Le conseil des 4 approuva . Enfin le choixpeau termina la réunion :

« Ce conseil des 4 et terminé . Vous êtes maintenant les fondateurs de Poudlard , l'école de sorcellerie » .

Dès le lendemain , Lucas se mit à l'œuvre : il dégagea l'espace pour un grand hall , où les quatre maisons ainsi que leurs professeurs pourraient se réunir , de grands dortoirs pour chaque maison, ainsi que des escaliers mouvants se déplaçant d'une pièce à une autre . Pendant ce temps là , Rowena se retrouva seule avec Godric dans le jardin , s'apprêtant à chanter pour la première fois depuis une vingtaine d'année . Godric , dans un souffle lui susurra :

« Chante pour moi » avant de l'embrasser tendrement .

Sa voie s'éleva alors doucement , redonnant peu à peu vie au château , faisant apparaître arbres et bruyère . Finalement , lorsque tout fût terminé , elle donna vie à un saule cogneur , à l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé , afin de ne jamais oublier ce moment .


	10. la fin de la quête

Une fois les préparatifs terminés , le château fut plongé pendant des semaines dans la cohue . Des centaines et des centaines de lettres partaient du château . Pour chaque lettre , un élève au potentiel magique à exploiter . Au final , environ 200 élèves arrivèrent au château cette année là . Si tous les sollicités n'étaient pas venus , Rowena se sentait cependant confiante en tout point . Cette année là , ses impressions lui donnèrent raison : dès le premier jour , la cérémonie de répartition du choixpeau , le grand banquet orchestré par Helga , ainsi que tout ces jeunes élèves semblaient réanimer le château que Rowena n'avait pas vu ainsi depuis très longtemps . Dans toute les matières , il y avait fort à faire : auprès de Rowena , les élèves apprirent la lévitation , ainsi que quelques sorts basiques . Salazard fit découvrir à ses élèves quelques ingrédients rares , ainsi que quelques potions sans danger , tandis qu'avec sa femme , les élèves découvraient les filés du diable. Les élèves avaient appris à changer un animal en verre à pied , et pouvaient distinguer l'avenir au fond d'une tasse de thé . Enfin , tous pouvaient repérer Vénus , Pégase et Cassiopée . Cependant , lors de la réunion de fin d'année , il apparut à tous les professeurs , que leur travail avec ses élèves n'étaient pas fini . Ils avaient tant à apprendre ! Ils les renvoyèrent donc chez eux pour des vacances méritées , en leur donnant rendez-vous à la rentrée , deux mois plus tard pour une deuxième année . Après le départ des élèves , les professeurs purent profiter de calme , et d'un repas de fête cuisiné spécialement pour l'occasion .

Et , à ce moment précis , alors que tout allait pour le mieux , le château connu ses premières périodes de ténèbres . Salazard , suivit par sa femme rentra dans la salle d'un pas décidé . Il s'avança vers la table , et scanda :

« Je pense que nous avons tous put le constater . Les moldus ne sont pas à la hauteur . Aucun ne saurait comprendre cet art subtile . Je vous en conjure , renvoyez-les . »

Rowena se leva et lui répondit d'un ton cassant et froid :

« Je croyais cette discussion terminée . Les moldus sont ici , et ils le resteront . Si cela ne te convient pas … Et bien je suppose qu'un enseignant en potion peut se trouver ailleurs . »

Salazard , furieux lui répondit :

« Très bien ! Vous avez choisi d'ignorer mes avertissements , je vais partir . Mais avant , une dernière chose : lorsque l'heure sera venu , mon esprit vengeur reviendra , et chassera tout les moldus de cette école . »

Il claqua la porte , et ne fit plus jamais son apparition . Après cet événement , un mois passa sans que rien ne change . Cependant , un matin , Helena se présenta à sa mère . Helena avait suivie les mêmes cours que ses camarades , et pourtant , elle peinait toujours à trouver un sens à sa vie . Elle y avait pensé de nombreuses fois avant de trouver la réponse . Sa conversation avec Helga lui était revenue en mémoire : elle se sentait prête , prête à aider les gens qui ne pouvaient se servir de la magie , et qui étaient dans la détresse . C'est pourquoi , elle se trouvait aujourd'hui devant sa mère , implorant son accord :

« Il n'en est pas question ! Tu dois rester avec moi ! Les choses sont si dangereuses dehors . Tu va rester dans cette école , où tu étudiera la magie , jusqu'à ce que je t'estime suffisamment préparée pour le monde extérieur . »

Helena , des larmes plein les yeux , lui répondit :

« Mais ma place est là-bas , je le sens . À quoi me sert d'apprendre la magie , si elle ne me permet que de satisfaire un professeur au fond d'un salle . Je suis prête maman ! Laisse moi vivre mes propres aventures …

« Si tu ne veux pas entendre raison , alors je n'ai pas le choix . »

D'un coup de baguette magique , Helena se retrouva enfermée dans sa chambre . Comprenant qu'on ne lui offrirait pas sa liberté , Helena décida de la prendre elle même . Le soir venu , elle prononça un sort , et la porte s'ouvrit . Elle rentra dans le bureau de sa mère , attrapa le diadème de sa mère , pensant y trouver la puissance de défendre les faibles . Et se téléporta loin de Poudlard .

Son départ blessa profondément Rowena . Dans un excès de fierté , elle refusa qu'on la cherche : « telle est son choix » répétait elle sans cesse à qui voulait l'entendre , et elle s'accrocha à la seule personne qui lui restait : Godric . Elle passa tout son temps avec lui , et ils se marièrent finalement un soir d'été , sous les larmes émues d'Helga et les applaudissements de Lucas . Rowena reprit peu à peu goût à la vie , grâce aux efforts de Godric . Malheureusement , quand la vie s'acharne sur vous , que vous vous trouvez dans l'oeuil du cyclone , un malheur n'arrive jamais seul . Un matin , alors qu'elle cueillait des fleurs pour une décoction , sans que rien ne prévienne , un lion sortit des fourrées . Rowena resta interdite , alors que le lion rampait vers elle , prêt à bondir . Lorsque le lion leva une patte , Godric, accourant du château , s'interposa et fut durement touché . Il était maintenant à ses pieds . Son amour , celui qui avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire venait de lui être arraché . Dans un dernier soupir , elle grimpa les marches qui menaient à sa tour . Elle attrapa du papier , une plume et écrivit d'une main tremblante quelque chose et le plia en quatre . Elle sortit alors de sa poche une fiole , une toute petite fiole , dont le bouchon était sculpté en forme de tête de mort , et le versa dans un verre .

Harry émergea en sursaut . La vision était terminée ! Il regarda autour de lui , ne comprenant pas cet arrêt brutal ,et vit alors , dépassant du choixpeau , un bout de parchemin plié en quatre . Intrigué , il le déplia , et lut :

Cher élève de Poudlard , tu sait maintenant tout . Poudlard a été fondé pour une bonne raison : la transmission du savoir . Cependant , au cours de mes visions , je pense avoir distingué ce qui manquait à notre enseignement . La pièce manquante … Je sais maintenant , qu'à l'intérieur de chaque élève , se cache , de la générosité , du courage , de l'intelligence et de la ruse . Notre mission , était de révéler toutes ces qualités , qui forment le cœur d'un sorcier . Au lieu de ça , nos maisons n'ont cessé de séparer les élèves , de les catégoriser . Nous avons certes put les encourager à développer une qualité , mais nous avons laisser faner les 3 autres . Nos élèves doivent avant tout apprendre d'eux-mêmes . Nous , les fondateurs , n'avons pas sut mettre nos différences de coté , pour travailler ensemble , et faire profiter de nos talents aux autres . Mais aujourd'hui , alors que tu te trouve dans les ruines de mon château , tu peut changer les choses . Les élèves de chaque maisons doivent travailler ensemble . Chaque maison doit transmettre ses qualités aux autres maisons . Ainsi , vous obtiendrez enfin ce pourquoi j'ai entreprit ma quête : des sorciers , armés de la connaissance . Pour nous il est trop tard . Je m'en vais retrouver mon mari … Mais toi , tu porte encore les espoirs des générations qui te suivront . Ma quête s'arrête aujourd'hui , avec ce message d'espoir , et la renaissance de l'école . Adieu , Rowena Serdaigle .

Chaque professeur put lire la lettre de Rowena . Un conseil spécial, le conseil des 4 , composés des têtes des quatre maisons fut formé , afin d'organiser une coopération des maisons . La coopération magique fut la dernière matière à être enseignée à Poudlard, permettant ainsi à tous les élèves de cultiver le courage , l'intelligence , la ruse et la générosité .


	11. Bilan

Aux lecteurs de cette fanfiction :

Tout d'abord , je voudrai vous remercier d'avoir prit le temps de lire mon histoire . J'ai toujours eu , à l'intérieur de moi , une imagination qui ne demandait qu'à sortir . Cette année , j'ai finalement décidé de la faire parler , et , « Souvenir d'une genèse » est née . Bien sûr , j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette histoire , car je me remets souvent en question , et j'ai parfois l'impression de n'avoir rien écrit qui vaille la peine d'être lu . Aujourd'hui , je réfléchis à une autre histoire , en espérant trouver l'inspiration pour vous divertir une fois de plus . Mention spéciale à Maxine , Dina et dont les reviews m'ont soutenu au long de cette aventure .


End file.
